


【米英】Wild World

by Cinead



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinead/pseuds/Cinead
Summary: “乖宝贝，快去别处伸张你的正义。你以为我在英国过的是什么日子？整天像个天主教处女并拢着腿守贞吗？”





	【米英】Wild World

**Author's Note:**

> ·NC-17，少部分有路人情节
> 
> ·Dirty Talk

阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，给点颜色就开染坊的小王八蛋。

 

我不过看在他刚被女友甩快哭出来的份上，才勉强答应共宿一晚。没想到这个没良心的，却打着要把他老哥吃干抹净的算盘，硬将促膝长谈转变为了胯下长谈。并在扒我衣服时，失手将可乐打翻在了我新换的床单上。他挠挠脑袋，“sorry”倒来的格外真诚。

 

抓准时机逃离虎口，但我半个身体都还没离开床铺，就被抓住脚踝、连拖带拽地给摁回床上。他俯身欣赏我的衣衫不整，露出一个欠揍的微笑：“Well，无论这瓶可乐翻还是不翻。床单都要重洗的吧。”他剥去外裤，开始吻我大腿。我很容易就起了反应。

 

一会儿，我就被脱的一丝不挂。欲火让他湛蓝色的瞳孔烧得格外迷离，吹乱我的刘海，他温柔一吻。随后，他右手在我腰间胡乱掐着，并含住我耳垂低声道，“英雄是不会戴套的。”没有余地。

 

该来的，逃不掉。

 

“As you like.” 亲吻他之前假哭的眼睛，我露出一个欠操的微笑，“反正美国人的精液还没眼泪值钱。”

 

就像阿尔天生就有让人恨到牙痒的ky天赋，我在床上激怒人的本事也是打娘胎里带的。每次，我的床伴都是一边操一边骂：“你这个小婊子” 、“我要把你干到下不了床” 诸如此类，但结果都是上面那个先累倒。我系上扣子冷笑：丢脸。我岂是你们这群用阴茎思考的凡人能制服的？然后披好外套就先活蹦乱跳地跑路了，留下精尽的一号骂上一句“真是见鬼”后咽气。

 

果不其然，他嘴角抽搐了一下。这个一看就知道只跟女人搞过的毛小子什么时候在床上被这样讥讽过？在那片阴沉下来的深海里，我看到了神色玩味、继续不知死活的自己。他手指摩挲我的嘴唇，笑容绝非善类：“那来尝尝这个还不如流泪的地方如何？”

 

“如果你敢乱来，阿尔。我就咬断它。”我笑得很甜。

 

他不再废话，掰开我的腿就整个塞入。我倒吸一口朝后仰去，床单差点都被扯烂。诚然我做的够多菊花够松，这混蛋就真把我当女人了？明明这样他也不舒服。栽在枕头里，我已满头是汗。“阿尔弗雷德，你这个靠本能跟异性交配的可怜鬼。”晃着小腿，我用脚踝轻轻敲打他结实的后背，“就让我来教你一课。”

 

盘上他的腰，我跟他舌吻。虽然他不知道怎么操男人，但跟无数女人过招过的吻技却浪的可以。一边交换津液一边引导他，他在慢慢的冲撞里找到了感觉。“你皮肤好细，亚瑟……” 精虫上头的他显然不怎么清醒，埋我颈窝里又咬又吮，留下一个个充血的吻痕。

 

“你胆子够肥，阿尔。”

 

他咬破我的嘴唇，露出一个无害的微笑。他一笑虽能死一片，对我杀伤力得减半。毕竟我笑起来，死在裙下的芸芸众生也不在少数 。他又来跟我舌吻，我半眯着眼回应。床铺咯吱摇曳，他十分尽兴，顶撞异常猛烈。我不得不抓住床栏避免移位。他干燥温暖的肌肤紧紧贴着我，加之身下毫不含糊的操弄，我轻而易举地卷入快感。

 

 

不爽白不爽。

 

 

等他射完，他猝不及防地被我一脚踢下床。我将两个靠枕垫腰下，用他脱一边的T恤擦去股缝流出的精液，擦完丢地上：“三百刀，阿尔。不然告你强奸表亲。”单手拖住脑勺，我媚眼如丝地看向他。果不其然，他学着金毛趴床边卖乖，碧蓝的眼珠澄清极了，嫩的可以掐出水：“你好无情，亚瑟。”

 

我冷笑：“亲兄弟还明算账，你这个差欧洲十万八千里的混球算哪户？”

 

“哦？你还跟亲兄弟上床？”他冷不丁放一箭。

 

“如果还想免费干我，就把嘴巴放干净点。”他被我泼了半杯可乐。阿尔不气不恼，乖乖从钱包掏出三张绿钞给我。摆出笑脸，我摸狗似的揉他头：“乖，这就对了。晚上哥哥给你糖吃。”捏住纸币，他却不松手。借美钞传来的怪力，我摔进他怀里。偏在我后脖子种下个草莓才肯放开。凑的很近，他问我晚饭想吃什么。戳着他胸口，我笑容和善：你的心和肝。

 

花洒喷出的冷水从头顶灌下，我比任何时候都清醒：假期来美国果然是错的。

 

万物都被时间推进向前，这颗曾经的小太阳，终于还是长成了披着羊皮的狼。他笑容虚伪又真切，和那些一心想把我吃干抹净的sex partner没有半分区别。冲净柠檬味的白色泡沫，我赤脚走到镜前，打量这具精美的皮囊。

 

睡觉，进食与性爱，便是这空壳的全部。

 

脖上红肿依旧艳丽，像开出了一簇玫瑰。嗤笑地披上撕坏了一截领口的衬衫，我用毛巾盖住脑袋，与浴室外等候洗澡的阿尔擦肩而过。他视线落在我身上，我没有理睬。

 

来到卧室，我懒得管床上的一片狼藉。颈窝撒上一点麝香，我将自己套进半镂空的黑色紧身上衣，偏中性的收腰设计，白色的手臂优雅地隐藏在蹁跹的薄纱之下。每当我穿着这件在club跳起五十度灰，露出双臂的瞬间，没有人不想上我。扶着玄关，穿上巧克力色的鹿皮长靴，我拦下出租，去了纽约最热闹的夜街。

 

坦白说，大雨将至的闷热气息实实在在地杀死了我的食欲。但与阿尔前前后后长达一小时的性爱（他射了整整三次，难不成这小子上我之前还吃了春药壮胆？）搞的我实在很累。下了车，我一路鄙夷地扫过随处可见的快餐店。最后，我马马虎虎地喝了杯奶昔。拐进霓虹最亮的夜店。

 

在重金属的包围里，我迎来第十九句以 “Your accent is so sexy” 为开头的搭讪。起初我还能笑脸相迎，最后，我没了耐心，直接一句“fuck off”结束对话。在Come Back Down的伴奏里，舞台中央的我再次high翻全场。然后，我展开蝶翼般的袖子，鞠了个躬。

 

“You are really a pretty bitch~”

 

重回吧台，我听到了身后的赞美。终于来了个直接上不废话的。扬起嘴角，我侧过身子一探何方神圣。

 

“FUCK OFF!”

 

我又骂了出来，是阿尔弗雷德。

 

“My sweet cousin，还在生我气？你已经把台下一群人搞硬了。”他搂住我肩膀。

 

“No, no, no. I never angry with my sex partner.”我暧昧地眨眨眼。然后，他含着Bloody Mary来吻我。我接受了这个半甜半酸的吻。喝下他喂来的酒汁，他不老实的手伸入我衣服——还真是欲求不满。掐断这个吻，我眼神迷离，食指覆在他柔软的唇上，“Not today，honey。你已经射了三次了。”

 

阿尔的脸忽明忽暗地闪烁在旋转的灯光下，靛青色的瞳孔像一团火焰，燃烧在深海之中。我无法看透这片海里藏着什么。如今，我二十，他十八。我们已经四年未见，这四年是我们该死的青春。每一分、每一秒，茁壮或腐朽的枝丫都以不可逆的姿态蔓延、生根。我们长成了跟印象里截然不同的人。

 

鸿沟没法逾越，死后不能复生。

 

“我们真的很久没见了，亚瑟。”

 

“是的，很久。久到变成一个强奸我的混蛋。”点了杯Dry Martini。

 

“……起码你成了性爱大使。”他替我付了酒钱。

 

捻起酒柄，我抿了一口：“别指望我会跟你回去。”

 

“我不会强迫你。”

 

“是吗？谢天谢地。”猛灌一口，酒精在体内熊熊燃烧。单薄的骨架无法容纳这样炙热的火焰，我即将坍塌。推开阿尔，我寻觅今晚的玩伴。我要在享乐之夜纵情声色，忘记自己何名何姓。堕入人群，衣服不知道被谁解开一半。往更深处坠去，一只手把我扯了出来。Fine，这股以一敌十的怪力，用脚趾头猜都知道是阿尔。

 

“松手。”

 

“你醉了，亚瑟。”

 

“那又怎么样？告诉我，谁是既清醒又快乐的？（Show me the man who is both sober and happy）”

 

“英雄还不想看到你被拖进厕所搞群P！”他在我耳边吼道，生气的样子还有些可爱。

 

我笑了出来，拍拍他胸口：“乖宝贝，快去别处伸张你的正义。你以为我在英国过的是什么日子？整天像个天主教处女并拢着腿守贞吗？”

 

不知道他究竟在想什么，竟然直接把我拦腰扛肩上。我像个女人一样被他托着走：“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，你发什么神经？放老子下来！”我用鞋尖踹他小腹，他却根本不吃痛。忍无可忍，我随便操起一酒瓶，砸向他脑袋。

 

我酒醒了点。

 

他种在我脖子上的蔷薇以更妖艳的姿态开在他额头上，几道血水从眉骨拉至下巴。他蹲在地上，闭了好一会儿眼才从被打的劲里缓过来。睁开眼，他像猎鹰一样盯着我。朝我走来，我也没躲。要杀要剐随他便。我做好了被回击的准备，三拳应该就够我受的了。

 

万万没想到，他竟以情人的力道把我拥入怀里。

 

“气消了吗？气消了就跟我回去。如果没有，你可以敲碎我另一边脑袋。”他说这句话时，气息异常温柔。温热的血滴落在我裸露的胸口，像毒药一样烫痛了我。替我系上散一半纽扣，他将我打横抱起。我再也没力气反抗。

 

“God……”我搂住他后背。

 

来到室外，我才发现雨下得很大。一扇玻璃门隔绝开两个世界。雨水像乘载了万花筒彩片的玻璃片，映射出这个城市的绚烂与脆弱。太美的东西总是像假的。我靠在阿尔肩上，用袖子抹去他脸上的血：“我跟你回家，放我下来。”他在我鼻尖亲了一口才松开。

 

等回到公寓，我们都淋了点雨。跪着地上翻医药箱，他的气息再次把我包围。下巴搁我肩上，他变得和小时候一样粘人。拿酒精的手有一瞬间的战栗，我不知道究竟是谁变了。

 

“你冷吗？”阿尔问。

 

“不，没有。”撩起他刘海，我小心翼翼地擦拭伤口。消毒完，我熟练地系紧绷带。

 

扎着白布，他有些委屈：“你说晚上有糖吃，却给了我一个包。”

 

啄过他嘴唇，他吃到了糖。“谁让你乱来，整整两次。”

 

“我为我的莽撞道歉，对不起。”他很认真，太阳打西边出来。

 

“我打伤你，扯平了。”收起医药箱，我在沙发上坐下。

 

阿尔凑过来：“亚瑟，聊聊你自己。”

 

“聊什么？”我有些好笑地打量他，“不列颠罗曼史？”

 

“比如，你包扎手法为什么那么娴熟？”他指指自己额头。倒比我想的细心许多。

 

“我与家里几位兄长经常大打出手，习惯了。鼻梁骨断过，手臂脱过臼，只差没被掐死了。”我很冷静，没什么表情，“和他们对峙时我拿酒瓶当过武器，结果我是伤的最重的那个。”

 

阿尔难得沉默下来，我不以为然。活了二十年，早就习惯了爹不疼妈不爱、和兄长拳脚相对的日子。高中以后我就很少回家。在酒精恩赐的逃亡里，我溺入了性爱刺激的旋涡。日复一日地消耗年轻廉价的身体，漫无目的地等待消亡的那天。

 

我打算换个话题，但阿尔再次抱住了我。不自觉看向窗外，纽约在喧嚣的风雨里愈显沉静。他刚开口，我手指再次摩挲着覆上他嘴唇。

 

“You hug me, that’s enough.”

 

 

我大概还真有些喜欢纽约，就像喜欢阿尔。她璀璨易碎，一座水晶玻璃打造的不夜城。她不知道什么时候就会摔得粉身碎骨，和我一样，跟世间所有的感情的都一样。

 

最后，他含住了我的嘴唇。


End file.
